Five Elders
Seiyū: Masato Hirano, Yasunori Masutani, Keiichi Noda, Kenichi Ogata, and Keiichi Sonobe The heads of the Government are the Gorōsei (五老星, lit. Five Elder Stars). They are the five men who rule above the Marines, the Cipher Pol and made a pact with the Shichibukai. They rule the entire world. Appearances Based on the image above, they are best described as (along with anime/manga only specifics): * Rabbi-like Gorousei (1st from the right): Has most sentences in his part, where the Gorousei are introduced. Also has a scar on the left side of his face. * Tall, thin, moustached Gorousei (2nd from right): He spoke with Clover.One Piece manga - Chapter 395, Clover speaks to the Gorousei. He has so far, been only seen standing. * Bald Gorousei (3rd from the right): Has large birth-mark spots on his forehead, much like former Soviet premier Mikhail Gorbachev. It was he who picked up Luffy's new poster and commented on Crocodile's treachery and how they cannot allow Luffy to run loose. He also commented that Aokiji would have to watch his post, for his carefree antics. * Mahatma Gandhi-like Gorousei (4th from right): The eldest looking, bald man wearing glasses and having a samurai sword beside him. He is the only member of the Gorousei who wears a white gi, instead of a black suit. Also, he is the only one without facial hair, although in the manga he had a mustache. * Young Gorousei (5th from right): Apparently the youngest member by appearance. He has blond hair and a beard. He's also the one who gives answer to the marine soldier who reports that Shanks and Whitebeard have successfully met each other. Similarities Similarities, shared by at least two Gorousei are: * 4 appeared elderly, while 1 of them appears slightly younger. * 4 of them wear black suits, 1 of them wears a white gí. * 3 have shown to have large scars. First Appearance: Chapter 233; Episode 151 Known Knowledge The tall thin one with the moustache (second from right) spoke with Professor Clover and ordered Spandine to kill him. They have shown to have at least a basic knowledge of the occurrences of the Void Century, according to their shocked reactions to professor Clover's statements. They showed a paranoid fear of someone reviving the ancient weapons, twenty years ago, when speaking with Clover, however they were revealed to have possessed side motives when speaking of these dangers.One Piece manga - Chapter 395, Clover speaks to the Gorousei. History of Involvements They were around for 20 years when they ordered the Buster Call against Ohara in 1502 AOS. Their membership (and appearances) has not altered in the last 20 years. In 1510 AOS, Spandam manipulated them to give him the authority to allow him to seek out the blueprints for Pluton. In 1522 AOS by storyline, they appeared for the first time when they were discussing the situation around Shanks and Whitebeard. One Piece manga - Chapter 233, The Gorousei appear. They tried to keep Whitebeard and Shanks apart. They were also distress with Crocodile and his actions in Arabasta and his subsequent dismissal from the Shichibukai. Later they heard of Aokiji sneaking out of the Marine HQ and grew disappointed in him. They remarked that he should be careful with his rank. Later after the Enies Lobby Raid, they were shocked to hear that Shanks had successfully met Whitebeard. Apparently, they are ones who ordered Bartholomew Kuma to exterminate all those who witnessed Gecko Moria's defeat by the hands of Monkey D. Luffy, including the Straw Hats. References Category:World Government Category:Male Category:Human